wrestlingforumfandomcom-20200213-history
BULLY
BULLY, is an Australian poster for WrestlingForum, since April 20th 2012, when he initially joined as YESYESYES. 'It is confirmed that he is retired professional wrestler Lance Storm. He won the Best Newcomer Award and the Overall Favourite Member Award in the 2012 Year-End Awards. With the latter accolade, he effectively knocked the user McQueen off a three year long streak of holding it. He was the leader of Team 12 in the Jobbers Tag Team match at the Rantsamania V event where Team 11 managed defeat resulting in Ziggler Mark's name to be changed to Whiny Cunt although the name has since changed back. He is known for being obssesed with "cock slurping" and fixated on making other members "slurp" his genitals. BULLY has been an extremely prominent figure in the Rants section of the site since mid-2012. He has been viewed both popularly and controversially by a virtually split audience, and has displayed a distinctive style of blunt and explicit OPs, of which he has made many. The "Meet me in Rants" phrase was popularized by BULLY's use, and is a common threat used to invite someone to argue with them in the section. He is also the creator and subsequent leader ("CEO") of the *jobbers* group, and their thread, which at one point was the most-responded to Rant in the section's history. During his tenure, he has had run-ins with and feuds with names like Catalanotto, scrilla, Anark, Skybs, Gandhi, and a list too long to count. In 2013, Bully lost a underground street fight to Tgmiveld in private by tko. This is partly due to his equally distinctive attitude and personality. BULLY often employs a cartoonishly-masculine style of word choice, making no resistance to mention his strength, sex appeal, ownership of a significant-other and frequent visits to the gym, commonly with the intent to undermine others and inflate his vast ego. More often than not, when these posts do not concern the said aspects, they concern his lust for conflicts between himself and posters such as those listed above. He may have raped a sheep, but it probably had it coming. ''This biographical article is a stub. You can help by contributing to it. If you piss this sheep shagging cunt off, you'd better be prepared to meet him in rants. Whether he shows or not depends on whether the coke dealer has come through or not. 6 ounces or none! '''Some of Bully's likes/other information Bully likes to fuck boxes of Skittles. Bully likes to vigorously rub blocks of chesse on his abdomen, while sobbing uncontrollably. Bully does not approve of you or your stupid fucking pet rabbit. Bully is a slave trader for Disney. Bully can often be seen in the middle of pub floor, licking his gooch. Bully likes to kidnap children from random civilians and give them raspberries. Bully's blond highlight from his 20's became sentient and transformed into a cat. Bully's girlfriend left him because he spent so long on Wrestling Forum.